sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure
, znana krócej jako 'Sonic Pocket Adventure' – gra platformowa z serii [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|''Sonic the Hedgehog]] autorstwa Sonic Team oraz SNK, a wydana przez Segę w 1999 roku na konsolę przenośną Neo Geo Pocket Color. Gra pod wieloma względami przypomina pierwsze gry z serii na Sega Mega Drive. Fabuła Doktor Eggman powrócił do porywania zwierzątek i zamieniania ich w roboty. W tej sytuacji Sonic postanowił go zatrzymać. Niebieski jeż stoczył kilka walk z doktorem aż dotarł do Aquatic Relix Zone. Tam musiał zmierzyć się z Knucklesem, którego prawdopodobnie znowu oszukał Eggman. Sonic pokonał kolczatkę i zdobył Szmaragd Chaosu, ale w tym czasie zjawił się sam Doktor Robotnik, który skradł szmaragd i zostawił bohaterów w walącej się jaskini. Knuckles wybił Sonica w powietrze uderzeniem swojej pięści i niebieski jeż poszybował wysoko aż wylądował na skrzydle przelatującego samolotu Tornado. Tails pozwolił Sonicowi dolecieć na Aerobase Zone. Niebieski jeż pokonał tam Mecha Sonica i dostał się do wnętrza fortecy - Gigantic Angel Zone. Eggman zastawił na Sonica pułapkę i próbował go zrzucić w głąb bazy. Jednakże niebieski jeż znalazł sposób na przedostanie się do centrum i zaskoczył Eggmana. W tej sytuacji doktor wyciągnął swojego robota, ale został pokonany. Sonic ścigał Eggmana aż do Last Utopia Zone. Stoczył tam finałową walkę z robotem zasilanym przez Szmaragd Chaosu i zwyciężył. Jednak Eggman postanowił uciec do Chaotic Space Zone. Sonic wykorzystał moc zebranych wcześniej Szmaragdów Chaosu i odzyskanego przed chwilą szmaragdu do transformacji w Super Sonica. Dzięki temu jeż pokonał ostateczną machinę Eggmana i bezpiecznie wrócił na Ziemię. Sonic wylądował na skrzydle Tornada, a zebrane przez niego szmaragdy rozproszyły się w różnych kierunkach. Sonic i Tails wrócili do domu, a Knuckles przeżył i zdobył jeden ze szmaragdów. Rozgrywka Tryb jednoosobowy Gra dla jednego gracza jest typową grą platformową, tak jak poprzednie gry z serii. Jednak poza typowym stylem gry pojawia się "Trial Room". Pozwala on na ponowne przejście poziomów, które gracz pokonał w normalnej grze. Trial Room dzieli się na "Time Trial" oraz "Advanced". Polegają one na tym samym, z tą różnicą, że w "Advanced" należy zdobyć 50 pierścieni aby zapisać czas. Ponadto, w poziomach można zbierać puzzle. Można je potem obejrzeć w "Puzzle Room". Puzzle Room dzieli się na "Build Puzzle", "View Puzzle" oraz "Puzzle Initialize". W Build Puzzle można ułożyć wcześniej zebrane elementy, a w View Puzzle można zobaczyć ułożone puzzle. Puzzle Initialize pozwala na "wyrzucenie" posiadanych elementów i ponowne ich zebranie podczas gry. Tryb dwuosobowy Sonic Pocket Adventure posiada również tryb multiplayer. Do zagrania w niego wymagane są dwie konsole Neo Geo Pocket Color z włączoną grą oraz kabel do połączenia dwóch konsol. Tryb multiplayer jest zatytułowany "Duel Room". Są dwie konkurencje: "Sonic Rush" oraz "Get the Rings". Sonic Rush to wyścig. Pierwszy gracz, który przejdzie poziom - wygrywa. Get the Rings polega na zdobyciu określonej ilości pierścieni. Wygyrwa ten, komu szybciej się to uda. Gracz 1 zawsze jest Sonicem, a gracz 2 - Tailsem. Puzzle Sonic Pocket Adventure oferuje również unikalny tryb rozgrywki, polegający na skompletowaniu fragmentów danej układanki. Gracz musi najpierw zebrać na normalnych poziomach fragment zdjęcia, który ma postać żółtej, obracającej się karty. Po zebraniu, do kolekcji gracza w Puzzle Room 'zostanie dodany fragment zdjęcia, który został zebrany. Zebrane fragmenty można następnie układać w kompletne obrazki, które najczęściej przedstawiają postać z gry. Do zebrania jest łącznie 96 różnych fragmentów. Gracz może porządkować zebrane fragmenty w menu w kształcie książki z zakładkami. Zakładki służą do przerzucania stron, na których gracz może w dowolny sposób umieszczać zebrane zdjęcia. Ułożenie wszystkich sześciu obrazków, odblokuje tryb specjalnego poziomu, który pozwoli graczowi na przechodzenie wszystkich Specjalnych poziomów w grze. Zebrane fragmenty zdjęć można również usunąć, aby zacząć ich zbieranie od nowa. Postacie * 'Sonic the Hedgehog – niebieski jeż, potrafiący biegać z prędkością dźwięku, oraz główny bohater. Sonic jest największym wrogiem Doktora Eggmana. Jego przyjacielem jest lis Tails, który zajmuje się pilotowaniem samolotu Tornado, należącego pierwotnie do Sonica, ale otrzymanego przez niebieskiego jeża w prezencie. Sonic po raz kolejny rusza zatrzymać plany złego doktora. * Miles "Tails" Prower – pomarańczowy lis, najlepszy przyjaciel i towarzysz Sonica. Pilotuje samolot Tornado i pomaga niebieskiemu jeżowi dogonić powietrzną fortecę Eggmana. * Knuckles the Echidna – czerwona kolczatka, strażnik Anielskiej Wyspy i Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles w przeszłości wielokrotnie padał ofiarą manipulacji ze strony Eggmana, co kończyło się na walkach z jeżem Soniciem, a później oszustwem złego doktora. Knuckles nie wyciągnął jednak wniosków z wcześniejszych doświadczeń i ponownie staje do walki z niebieskim jeżem, prawdopodobnie na wskutek oszustw Eggmana. * Doktor Eggman – jeden z głównych antagonistów w grze, Doktor Eggman (właśc. Doktor Ivo Robotnik) to szalony naukowiec, którego IQ wynosi ponad 300 punktów. Eggman wykorzystuje swoją wiedzę do podbicia świata za pomocą armii robotów. Robotnik po raz kolejny porywa zwierzątka i wykorzystuje je jako napęd swoich robotów, a także do budowy kolejnej stacji kosmicznej. * [[Mecha Sonic|'Mecha Sonic']] – srebrny robot, zbudowany na wzór Sonica. Służy jako strażnik powietrznej bazy Doktora Eggmana, oraz jeden z jego najgroźniejszych robotów. Sonic w przeszłości walczył z nim nie raz i zawsze zwyciężał. Mecha Sonic nie zamierzając się poddać, nadal jest posłuszny swojemu stwórcy, Eggmanowi, i dąży do zniszczenia swojego protoplasty - niebieskiego jeża. Poziomy Sonic Pocket Adventure składa się z 8 normalnych i 1 dodatkowego poziomu. Są one oparte na grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2, poza dwoma ostatnim, które pochodzą z gry Sonic & Knuckle''s''. * Neo South Island Zone – poziom o tematyce Green Hill. Jest podobny do Green Hill Zone, aczkolwiek zawiera elementy Emerald Hill Zone. * Secret Plant Zone – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej z elementami tematyki wodnej. Oparty na Chemical Plant Zone. Pojawia się również Mega Mack z tego samego poziomu. * Cosmic Casino Zone – poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki. Oparty na Casino Night Zone. * Aquatic Relix Zone – poziom o tematyce wodnej z elementami tematyki starożytnych ruin. Oparty na Aquatic Ruin Zone. * Sky Chase Zone – poziom o tematyce podniebnej. Oparty na poziomie o tej samej nazwie z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. * Aerobase Zone – poziom o tematyce podniebnej. Oparty na Wing Fortress Zone. * Gigantic Angel Zone – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej z elementami tematyki ognistej. Oparty na Scrap Brain Zone, oraz na Metropolis Zone. * Last Utopia Zone – poziom o tematyce kosmosu. będący walką z finałowym bossem. Oparty na walce na Death Egg Zone. * Chaotic Space Zone – poziom o tematyce kosmosu. Dostępny po zdobyciu wszystkich szmaragdów. Oparty na The Doomsday Zone. * Specjalny poziom – specjalny poziom służący do zdobywania Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jest tylko sześć szmaragdów i sześć specjalnych poziomów, ponieważ szósty jest w rękach Eggmana. }} Bossowie * Boss poziomu Neo South Island Zone '– pierwszy boss w grze. Opiera się na walce z Drill Eggmanem w ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2. * '''Boss poziomu Secret Plant Zone – drugi boss w grze. * Boss poziomu Cosmic Casino Zone – trzeci boss w grze. * Knuckles – czwarty boss w grze, z którym gracz walczy na poziomie Aquatic Relix Zone. Opiera się na walce z Knucklesem w Sonic & Knuckles. * [[Mecha Sonic (Aerobase Zone)|'Mecha Sonic']] – piąty boss w grze, z którym gracz walczy na poziomie Aerobase Zone. Opiera się na walce z Mecha Soniciem w Sonic the Hedgehog 2. * [[Boss poziomu Gigantic Angel Zone|'Boss poziomu Gigantic Angel Zone']] – szósty boss w grze. Niektóre jego elementy opierają się na walce ze Screw Mobilem z Sonic the Hedgehog 3. * [[Boss poziomu Last Utopia Zone|'Boss poziomu Last Utopia Zone']] – siódmy i finałowy boss w grze. Gracz może od niego pozyskać siódmy Szmaragd Chaosu i przejść do walki z prawdziwym finałowym bossem. * Boss poziomu Chaotic Space Zone – prawdziwy finałowy boss w grze. Aby podjąć z nim walkę, należy zdobyć siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i ukończyć poziom Last Utopia Zone. Krytyka Sonic Pocket Adventure otrzymało bardzo wysokie oceny od krytyków, w momencie pierwszego wydania. Portal IGN wystawił grze ocenę 10/10, chwaląc możliwości powtórnej rozgrywki, oraz trybu dwuosobowego. Pocket Magazine i Computer and Video Games Magazine wystawiły grze 5 gwiazdek, tutaj chwaląc z kolei rozgrywkę jednoosobową, nawiązującą do 16-bitowych gier z serii. Gamespot wystawił grze ocenę 8.3 punktów na 10 możliwych, chwaląc grafikę, tryb wieloosobowy i układanki, krytykując jedynie krótkość gry. Ciekawostki * Często za twórców gry błędnie uważa się studio Dimps, odpowiedzialne za gry z serii Advance i Rush. Samo studio zostało założone wiele miesięcy po premierze gry w 2000 roku, chociaż wielu pracowników Dimps w przeszłości pracowało w SNK (twórcy Sonic Pocket Adventure) i Capcom. * Sonic Pocket Adventure to pierwsza oficjalna gra z serii wydana na konsolę, która nie była wyprodukowana przez Segę. * Jest to jedyna gra z Sonicem wydana na konsolę Neo Geo Pocket Color. * Jest to jedyna gra z serii, która otrzymała ocenę 10/10 od portalu IGN. * Rocky jest jedynym zwierzątkiem które nie pojawia się w tej grze. Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Neo Geo Pocket Color Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1999 roku Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2000 roku